


Ravishing Evil Part Two: Heroes' Judgement

by rolystatz



Series: Ravishing Evil [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Snowing - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolystatz/pseuds/rolystatz
Summary: Emma and Regina will celebrate their wedding, only to have the reception crashed by a new adversary called The Author. Being the scribe of the stories of those in Storybrooke, The Author is sick of Charming and Snow being revered as heroes. The Author takes matters into their own hands to punish them in a book entitled "Heroes and Villains" where Emma and Henry must race against the timeline of the book in order to save the entire town trapped within.Thank you so much for your consideration in reading this continuation of my first completed SQ fic, hope you enjoy!





	1. Completely Uneventful Date Night at Granny's Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, darling readers, to my sequel to Ravishing Evil. Someone had commented at the end of RE that they believed Snow and Charming didn't get what they had coming to them, to which I agreed! Most of their negative aspects from the show were true to their characters in Ravishing Evil, so in this tale they will be getting their comeuppance from the Author in his twisted book of "Heroes and Villains". 
> 
> So be warned this will eventually break into extremely dark themes, but not without some SwanQueen fluff first!

Regina sits alone at Granny’s bar, waiting for her girlfriend, Emma, to arrive for their date. She thinks about the past weeks and the uncertainty of dealing with the natural timeline of their lives, and sighs with relief at having finally come to a point where she can just breathe. It’s a relatively slow night in the remodeled tavern so Granny turns to her while drying freshly washed drinking glasses.  
“You know, Regina, we all admire you for the honest eulogy you gave for Lily. Though I wasn’t presented with the opportunity to get to know her better, I wish I would have been. She seemed to be a real spit-fire, just like you,” Granny says with a confident tone.  
Regina gives her a kind but small smile in return.  
“Thanks, Granny, I appreciate you saying that. She truly was very unique, and a lot braver than I ever could have imagined a person could be. Er, Dragon-Person,” she adds with a light chuckle.  
Granny laughs, “Yes, I remember she caused quite a bit of property damage outside here that day she transformed. One of the reasons I decided to remodel this place, actually.”  
Regina looks around at the new, old-fashioned design of the bar and restaurant. There are mirrors on the walls now and the booths have been upholstered with red velvet, the cheap diner tables replaced with a sleek black design. A great wooden carving of an unpainted, intricate scene in a forest hangs behind the bar. She sees squirrels, rabbits, wolves, foxes, birds and a variety of foliage in great detail as she admires the work of art.  
“And it looks fantastic. Granny’s Tavern has a spectacular ring to it, too. It kind of gives off the impression that you’re the ex-wife of a mob boss who you demanded money from to revamp your business,” Regina jokes.  
“Oh, honey, I’m my own boss, don’t ever question that,” Granny says with a wink.  
Regina laughs as the door opens. She turns to see Emma walking through the door, wearing tight black skinny jeans, and a black turtleneck sweater that can be seen under a gorgeous red, unclasped trench coat. Their eyes meet and they beam at one another.  
“Hey, babe, sorry I’m late,” Emma sighs, walking up to Regina and planting a quick kiss on her cheek.  
“That’s alright, dear, Granny and I were just discussing the new look of the place and how we have Lily to thank for that,” Regina says lightly.  
Emma laughs boisterously as she plops down at the bar next to her love. “Yeah.. sorry about all that, again,” she says sheepishly.  
“Don't mention it,” Granny says and waves her hand, knowing how difficult it is for Emma to think of the day she needlessly took Belle's life while under the influence of the Darkness.  
With a sigh, Regina takes Emma's hand and changes the subject, “How about shots? Like old times.” Giving her a playful look, she offers, “Patron?”  
“Oo don't mind if we do, let's do this, wifey!”  
She gasps. The word had tumbled out so quickly she didn't have time to stop it. Regina squints her eyes and puckers her lips at her in mock suspicion, taking her hand away. In their peripheral vision Granny can be seen reacting slightly giddily.  
“Swan. What is going on?”  
“Ugh! Alright, I'll have the apple pie for dessert,” she states.  
“What are you talking about?” Regina says surreptitiously as Granny disappears into the kitchen.  
Emma gives her soon-to-be bride-to-be an impish look as she promptly returns with a white plate in hand. The blonde watches her raven-haired lover’s reaction as it registers that there is no pie on that plate, only a small black velvet box. Immediately her nose and cheeks flush red as she claps her hands over them. Taking the box in her hands, Emma slides off the bar stool and kneels before her beloved.  
“Regina Mills, I never felt at home all my life. I spent my days wishing for something more, and couldn’t believe my luck when Henry brought me home to you. Because of you and our son, hope has been reborn for all of us. After everything we’ve been through, I didn’t think I could be happier than with you at my side. But, I figured this would seal the deal. So, what do you say, Madam Mayor? Will you do me the honor of becoming Missus Swan-Mills?” Emma effuses.  
Regina gasps as she opens the box to reveal an engagement ring, the jewel being a rare pink diamond in a royal crown setting encrusted with black diamonds. Emma beams up at her with tears of joy in her eyes.  
“Oh,” she says, throat catching and breaking.  
Her heart wells up with love for the blinking idiot before her who’s waiting for a response.  
“Yes,” Regina bursts out. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”  
“Whoo!” Granny roots behind the bar.  
Emma and Regina laugh as she slides the ring onto her left ring finger. She then pulls up her fiance and plants a kiss on her soft, open lips. They lean into each other and for a moment become one. The patrons at the bar cheer and whoop along with Granny. Breaking from the kiss, Regina grins. She looks past Emma’s cheery face at her outstretched hand and admires the new proof at having finally broken free of her past. Tears blur her vision as Emma kisses her once again.  
“Alright, get a room, you two, 50 bucks a night!” Granny calls, with a raucous reaction from the other patrons.  
“Hmm,” Emma moans before ending the sweet kiss. “That’s a good deal. Maybe we should take her up on it?”  
“What, tonight? Emma, what about Henry?” Regina sputters.  
“You know damn well Snow and David aren’t up to anything tonight, we can call them to take him,” Emma says smoothly. “Let’s just get outta here.”  
“Alright,” Regina replies and Emma starts tugging her toward the back door. “But after dinner,” she teases.  
Emma groans as Regina laughs at her exaggerated dismay.  
“Regina, why do you always have to be so logical all the time? God, I’m so glad I’m marrying you,” she chimes and roams her eyes over her body.  
Taking their seats at the bar once again, Granny receives them with a humongous smile.  
“Congratulations are in order, please, accept this bottle on the house,” she says while popping the cork off a fresh bottle of the best champagne in town.  
“Oo, yes, please,” Emma says, rubbing her hands together.  
Only, Granny doesn’t pour them glasses of champagne right away. She brings up two prepared shots of patron, lime wedges, and salt shakers.  
“Yes, shots!” the two bride-to-be’s cheer, and burst out laughing.  
Emma grabs a salt dial and sets it in her hand as she brings up her own to her lover’s mouth.  
“Would you do the honors, my love?” she asks, eyes burning into hers.  
Regina laughs and licks the skin above her thumb on the back of Emma’s hand, then offers up her own for her to reciprocate the action.  
“Oo,” Emma oozes when her tongue retreats back inside her mouth. “Thank you, my majesty,” she all but whispers.  
“Anything for you, dear,” she says, and they both sprinkle a little salt on each other’s wet spots.  
Raising up their shot glasses, Emma and Regina smile.  
“My Dad once said that life is made up of moments. Here’s to a lifetime of them with you,” Emma says.  
“I’ll cheers to that,” Regina breathes.  
They clink, lick, slam and fumble to stuff their limes into each other’s mouths.  
Regina succeeds first, exclaiming, “Hurry, Swan!” to which Emma laughs so hard it delays her slightly further. But soon they’re both enjoying the sweet release of the intensity from the fine tequila and relish the delicious taste of it all.  
“Mm, you always treat us so well, Granny, thank you!” Regina calls, for Granny is already tending other patrons at the bar, having left out two champagne glasses next to the open bottle.  
“It’s no problem for the Mayor and future Mayoress of this fine town!” Granny says with a solute and a smile.  
Regina blushes and watches as Emma pours the bubbling champagne into the supplied glasses.  
“Is this really happening?” she asks to her surprise, words forming out loud instead of just in her mind.  
“Why, yes, I believe that it is,” Emma coos, “I can pinch your butt if you want to make sure, but-” she shrugs.  
“Mm, I just might take you up on that later,” she says, giving Emma a sultry glance.  
She returns the look and raises her eyebrow.  
“Well, let’s hurry up and order so we can get outta here.”  
“We have a deal, Swan,” Regina replies with a wink.


	2. When In Robe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with me as I prepared this chapter to post! Hope you enjoy the fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it, like w o w I just cannot get enough of these two heheh! <3
> 
> PS yes the title of this chapter is actually When In Robe, it is not a typo but a play-on-words of the famous saying XD

The newly engaged couple did indeed spend their night in a room at Granny’s Tavern. For the majority of it they were not asleep, if one could imagine such a thing. So, here it is, 10:14AM the next morning and Regina is just now beginning to flutter her still tired eyes open. She stretches minimally so as to not disturb her slumbering sweetheart beside her and again admires the sparkling addition on her slim hand. A giddy feeling bubbles up which causes her to quickly kiss Emma’s forehead. She then scoots out of bed, pulling a fuzzy white robe around her. The feeling of it is cozy on her naked skin and in the anticipation of the promise of warmth her body shivers. Tying it tightly, she quietly walks over to the coffee pot to start it up. As soon as the water starts trickling, converting into a fresh brew, Regina breathes in the strong scent. A sense of calm washes through her as she leans against the counter waiting for it to finish.  
Regina’s life has never been easy. She had a childhood full of abuse and manipulation that continued well into becoming a young adult. It all lead her down the path of darkness, corrupting her heart and poisoning her mind. For the longest time she believed nothing could ever stop it, that she would be alone, miserable and bitter for her entire life. That is, until her nemesis’ daughter came along and stopped her curse in its tracks. She brings her eyes to the bed where Emma lays sprawled out and snoring. A light chuckle escapes her throat as she shakes her head in disbelief over this adorable blonde dork. Emma didn’t have to stay in Storybrooke, yet she chose to do so and never stopped believing in Regina. This knowledge makes Regina’s heart beat faster. Tears caused by her appreciation for this magical creature swell her eyes. She quietly lets them fall, turning away from the bed just as the coffee pot finishes brewing.  
“Mmm,” Emma mumbles with her eyes still closed, “Is that coffee?”  
“Why, yes, dear, it is,” Regina says with a sniffle.  
“What’s wrong, honey bun?” she asks softly.  
“It’s nothing, I just-” Regina stops as she pours them each a mug.  
Sitting up as one is handed to her, Emma cocks her head and studies her fiance’s reddened face.  
“Regina, hey,” she breathes, “Talk to me.”  
“I, uh-” she says and clears her throat, “You know, I never thanked you for what you did. Saving me from the Darkness.”  
Regina grips tightly on the hot mug and sits herself on the bed.  
“For the longest time I was made to believe that I didn’t deserve to be happy and that no one would ever love me,” she continues, “That is, until you found me. Thank you for laying your life on the line to save mine.”  
“Of course, the way I saw it, I didn't have a choice. And, I would do it, again. Thank you for never giving up on me, even when I was tampering with your past. I can’t imagine the pain I must have caused you,” Emma says, giving her a sheepish look, “Endangering our son like that,” she tsks. “I don’t even know how to forgive myself, let alone expect you to so soon after the destruction I’ve caused.”  
“Emma, do you really think I would have accepted your proposal if I didn’t forgive you? I’m the one person who knows better than anyone what the darkness can tempt you into doing. I know you miss Lily and Belle, hell, I even miss Rumple who’s still comatose in the hospital. But what occurred after the Darkness left him was out of anyone’s control. It was brave of you to take it on yourself, I’m just sorry that I couldn’t get to you sooner,” Regina confesses.  
“Look at us, two sorry souls just trying to make sure neither of us are mad at the other,” Emma laughs lightly. “I love you, my darling.”  
“I love you, too, dear,” she says with a smile.  
Slowly, Emma’s smile fades as she brings the mug to her lips to sip it.  
Regina can tell immediately what is bothering her beloved, so she states, “You’re worried about your parents.”  
Emma gives her a glance that says ‘You can read me like a book’.  
“Yes, I am. I know they’ve turned the page and have tried to get back on the morality track, but I also know the guilt Mom feels, especially after murdering your mother, and having pushed Dad into agreeing to curse Lily.”  
“We all make mistakes, Swan,” Regina sighs. “Either myself or my mother played a part in what drove her to make those choices. Cora killed your grandmother, and Snow just wanted to ensure you didn’t end up like me. Or Cora, for that matter. I know the guilt you all must be dealing with is extremely difficult. But we’re here now, we are safe, and we will all work through this. Together,” she says and grins.  
“Damn right,” Emma says, returning the smile with a warm one of her own. "What would I do without you?"  
"Perish. Most definitely," Regina flirts with a giggle.  
Emma gasps, "Was that a giggle? Did the exalted majesty herself just giggle?"  
"Yes, look what you've done to me, you fiend," she chortles.  
"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Emma says, careful not to spill their coffees as she leans over to kiss her. "Thank you for everything."  
"Anything for you, dear."


	3. With A Little Help From My Red

After a slow moving start to their morning, Emma and Regina eventually make it back to their home on Mifflin Street. Within minutes, Snow is pounding on their door with Henry beside her.  
“Can you believe it? Emma finally popped the question,” Snow squeals.  
“It is exciting but I mean, c’mon Grandma. They haven’t been together that long,” Henry laughs.  
“Not in our eyes, no. But for your Mother, Regina, I know she’s been looking forward to this for longer than we can imagine,” she says, alluding to the fact that Regina had been missing her dearest Princess Leia for decades before discovering it was truly Emma Swan whom she had encountered all those years ago.  
Emma then opens the door to greet them.  
“Oh, my beautiful daughter,” Snow smiles and wraps her in a hug, “You did it! I’m so proud of you.”  
Chuckling lightly, Emma returns the tight embrace, “Thanks, Mom.”  
The hug ends and she invites the two inside.  
“Hey, kid,” she says and ruffles Henry’s hair before pulling him in to kiss his forehead.  
“Hey, Mom. So, how did it go?”  
“Oh, you know…” she trails off as they join Regina in the kitchen. “I was only a little nervous so I only slightly messed it up.”  
“We can just say that it happened in the most Emma way possible, but it was still perfect,” Regina says with a loving gleam in her eye as Emma comes up to her and slithers her arm around her waist.  
“Thanks, babe,” Emma swoons.  
“So!” Snow says loudly, startling everyone in the room. “We have a lot of work to do to get this wedding planned! Luckily, I’ve called someone to help.”  
Regina and Emma exchange curious glances as their doorbell rings.  
“That’s her!” Snow practically yells, and shuffles quickly to the door.  
The soon-to-be family of three share silence as they hear Snow’s excited greeting of their unexpected guest.  
Soon, Snow and a gorgeous woman with red streaks in her brown hair enter the room.  
“Everyone, you remember Ruby? She used to work at Granny’s before leaving to follow her passion in Event Planning,” Snow explains in an excited tone.  
“Yes, and of course, that was all after you and I were the best of friends in the Enchanted Forest,” Ruby grins, “So, when she came to me with the task of planning your wedding, I agreed to help as much as I can.”  
“Ruby, it’s so good to see you,” Regina says.  
“Yeah, thanks so much for coming. Honestly, it’ll help a lot to have you here, I, at least, have no idea what I’m doing,” Emma says with a laugh.  
“That’s what most bride-to-be’s will say and my response is always this: Take a few deep breaths, and take one thing at a time. It’s okay to put your faith in me, I’ve been planning events since the first curse broke,” Ruby assures. “So, I won’t take up much of your time today. Just wanted to get your input on some things before I start looking for venues and vendors. Ms. Mills, since you are the creator of this fine city, are there any particular spots you’ve had your eye on?”  
“One,” Regina responds, smirking.  
She kisses Emma’s cheek before breaking away from her to approach and look out the window at her backyard.  
“Right there,” she points at the red apple tree she had brought from her home in the Enchanted Forest. “That was the spot where I first admitted to myself that I had a crush on your mother,” she says to Henry.  
“Stop, that is too cute,” Ruby gushes. “How many acres do you have back there?”  
“Oh, about three,” Regina says.  
“That’s amazing! We can definitely work with that when planning the wedding. Would you want the reception to be somewhere else?” Ruby asks.  
“Well, Granny’s just expanded with a new bar and patio outside, right?” Emma interjects, “We could have the dinner and party be there, so that we’ll be able to have a little time between the wedding and reception for, like, pictures and stuff?”  
“Yeah, actually, that sounds really nice,” Regina says sweetly.  
“Wow, I gotta say, if the rest of the planning goes this well, you’ll be saying your I-do’s before you know it,” Ruby exclaims, “That being said, any specific date you two have in mind?”  
Emma and Regina consider each other with indecisive expressions.  
“Meh,” Regina says with a shrug after a beat. “Probably just the sooner the better?”  
“Would having it be in six weeks too soon?” Emma says.  
“Nope, not at all,” Ruby shakes her head, “I can work with that!”  
“So, this is real, then?” Henry asks. “We’re going to be a whole-ass family?”  
The adults in the room erupt into laughter.  
“Yes, Henry,” Regina laughs, “Yes, we’re going to be a whole-ass family.”  
Emma looks at her, eyes sparkling, and wonders at the beauty of her fiance. For a moment it seems as though the others in the room fade as she watches Regina smiling at their son. Her heart flutters as she realizes the fire inside of her that Regina Mills has started will never die. Happier than she’s ever known life to be, Emma hugs her, thankful for everything Regina has been willing to forgive of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with getting this chapter up, I hope that you enjoy it! I realized how much I missed Ruby so I thought this would be a great role for her in this fic! Hope everyone has been having a great holiday season! <3


End file.
